Tubal-Cain
Tubal-Cain is a Biblical blacksmith and leader of the Descendants of Cain as well as a direct descendant of Cain himself. He comes into conflict with Noah and is the main antagonist of the 2014 film Noah. He was portrayed by Ray Winstone. Biography At some point Tubal-Cain develops an affinity for smithing and chemistry. He also becomes the leader of the Descendants of Cain. The then film begins on a hill, and on that hill, we are introduced to Noah and his father Lamech. Lamech was about to pass down the skin that was originally from the Serpent from the Garden of Eden to Noah. As he was passing it to Noah, a young king named Tubal-Cain arrived with a large crowd, with the intention of making the hill a mine. He then murders Noah's father, and takes the Serpent's skin. Noah runs off in fear. Years later, when construction on the Ark was nearing completion, Tubal-Cain and his men started to consume human flesh because food was low. Tubal-Cain then tries to invade the Ark through force, but he retreats because the Watchers, banished angels trapped in stone-like flesh, forced him to. When the flood waters began to fall upon the Earth, Tubal-Cain suddenly stops smithing weapons and begins questioning why God never speaks to him. He then fills his rocket propellent with ammunition and decides to take fate into his own hands and survive the upcoming genocide. He leaves the tent and re-establishes amongst the Descendants of Cain, to declaring to the Descendants of Cain that they are meant to die in this flood and that they should instead take the Ark and survive. Tubal-Cain and the Descendants of Cain launch a full scale collective attack on the Watchers defending Noah's tribe within the Ark. Tubal-Cain, using tactical thinking, slips beneath a Watcher and fires his rocket propellant at the Watcher, damaging the Watcher's body. Tubal-Cain then begins piercing the rocky hide of the Watcher. As the Watcher lay there dying helplessly, he begged God to forgive him for his misdeeds. As Tubal-Cain opens up the Watcher's golem body, instead of the Watcher dying, the Watcher bursts out of the body, severely injuring Tubal-Cain, killing a number of the Descendants of Cain as the Watcher ascends back to Heaven. The other Watchers become motivated to help Noah and his tribe stay safe until he flood waters arrive, given that God has granted them an opportunity to redeem themselves and ascend back to Heaven. Tubal-Cain manages endure his injuries and crawl onto the Ark and he used his hand axe to enter the Ark unnoticed, except by Ham. He plays with Ham's anger towards his father for letting Na'el, a woman he just met, die when she got her foot ensnared in an animal trap. This ensured his survival would remain a secret until further notice. By now the Flood waters have arrived at the site of the Ark and drowned all of the Descendants of Cain, except Tubal-Cain who was already inside the Ark; and all the Watchers had ascended back to Heaven, all the while bidding farewell to Noah and his tribe. As time goes on and Tubal-Cain recovers, he even begins teaching Ham his knowledge, beliefs and even his skills, all the while plotting to take over the Ark with Ham and kill only Noah. After the flood waters had stopped falling via rain, Ham lures his father to the edge of the vessel, and he and Tubal-Cain engage in mortal combat. The ark hits a mountain, and Tubal-Cain is thrown through the shattered wall of the vessel. While injured, Tubal-Cain manages to make his way back onto the Ark. When it finally seemed like he would kill Noah, a repentant Ham fatally stabs Tubal-Cain in the back of his ribcage. Despite Ham's betrayal, Tubal-Cain grabs on to Ham with anger, but then expresses his pride and satisfaction towards Ham's actions, as he hands Ham the Serpent's Skin. He then says his last words to Ham; "Now you are a man.", passing on his memes to Ham. The wicked king then accepts his fate as he succumbs to his wounds and passes away, leaving both Noah and Ham shocked and skeptical of their roles, but also relieved that God has not forgotten them. Personality and Traits Tubal-Cain is the very definition of a very opportunistic, sadistic, nihilistic and blasphemous tyrant. A misanthrope in general, he dictates that God has abandoned humanity since Cain was marked and since then, God does not care what happens to them. He uses this logic to try to justify his actions as a righteous call, making him delusional. He believes that God created humanity to hold dominion over the creatures of the planet. He also displays an entrepreneurial spirit, as he made arrangements for developing mines and even smithing weapons for his kingdom. When encountering Noah and during the earlier stages before the Flood, Tubal-Cain began to display his insecurities and envy. He displayed a strong desire to receive messages from God, going as far as firing a rocket propellant into the sky to try to get God's attention. This could further explain his hatred towards Noah for being able to receive messages from God. He also appears to hold a messiah complex, often comparing himself to God and being made in his image, all the while demanding to know why would God not converse with him or send him any messages or grant him guidance. Abilities *'Superior Strength': According to legend, while all men from biblical times were very strong, Tubal-Cain displayed strength well beyond the strength of any man during his time. His sheer strength was enough to use a spear to tear through a damaged part of a Watcherr's golem body, overpower Noah in combat and even break thought he Ark's exterior with just a hand axe. *'Gifted Intelligence': Tubal-Cain also displayed an unusually high level of intelligence, which he used to not only become the leader of the Descendants of Cain, but to also become the world's first alleged blacksmith. **'Leadership Skills': Tubal-Cain has shown himself to be a remarkable leader of the Descendants of Cain, maintaining order within their ranks and even inspiring them to go up against the Watchers protecting Noah. He was also able to teach Ham his methodology of thinking while he hid in the Ark. **'Smithing': Tubal-Cain is allegedly the first to ever develop the first working brass and many other weapons. He is also allegedly the very first artifact developer and even developed the methods for cold forging any native copper and meteoric iron. Some sources describe Tubal-Cain as the first chemist. He even developed a type of rocket propellant which he used to overpower the Watchers' golem bodies which ended up accidentally releasing the said fallen angels; allowing them to instantly ascend back to Heaven. **'Theological Knowledge': Tubal-Cain possessed knowledge of who and what the Watchers were, as well as the bloodlines of Cain and Seth. He was also aware of Cain being marked by God and that was the last time God ever intervened in humanity's affairs. *'Extended Longevity': Like all human beings prior to the Flood, Tubal-Cain had a greatly extend lifespan. He was still in his prime long 300 years after Noah completed the Ark and the rain began. Even after 300 years, his strength, intelligence and martial prowess had not faded the slightest, although his hair had gone gray with some minor hair still retaining color. *'Indomitable Willpower': Tubal-Cain displayed an extraordinary level of willpower. He refused to accept his fate to be drowned by the Flood, he survived his injuries caused by the Watcher's ascension to Heaven, and he even entered the Ark unnoticed and severely injured. However, when Ham stabs Tubal-Cain with the intention to save Noah, Tubal-Cain accepts his fate and dies. *'The Serpent's Skin': Tubal-Cain even held possession of the Serpent's Skin which had a golden glow. Whether it had any preternatural properties or powers is unknown. He once took out the Serpent's skin when he was questioning why God would not speak to him. He passed the skin on to Ham when Ham killed him. Trivia *Tubal-Cain is the same name of the from Judeo-Christian religions. Category:Cannibals Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Movie Villains Category:Thugs Category:Archenemy Category:Barbarian Category:Defilers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Supremacists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deceased Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Messiah Category:Power Hungry Category:Live Action Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Oppressors Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Knights Category:Egotist Category:Master Orator Category:Xenophobes Category:Military Category:Psychopath Category:Paranoid Category:Fighters Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Strategic Category:Polluters Category:Monarchs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Misanthropes Category:Misandrists Category:Misogynists Category:Nihilists Category:Fictionalized Category:Fanatics Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Terrorists